


F.L.O.P.

by lustepic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Sex, F/F, Futa/female, Incest, Original Character(s), huge cock, shemale/female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustepic/pseuds/lustepic
Summary: Culmination of engagement in profane ritualsThe impetus for this story was following pictures: https://www.luscious.net/pictures/album/grendel-works_60317/sorted/new/id/2386714/@_grendel_works___29 (- 31)
Relationships: Mother/Daughter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God.  
John 1:1
> 
> Words have power. Especially the four letter ones.  
Just remember, love is one of them.  
Anonymous

**ROOM 66**

The figure in the corridor on the sixth floor of the depilated, hourly rates motel at the edge of the border town, in front of a door from which someone had ripped off the numbers so only their ghosts showed on the surface, had tried to obscure her womanly proportions under a dark, dusty wrangler’s ankle length coat. A pair of big sun glasses obscured the face under a wide brimmed hat. 

It had been a struggle to follow the path of clandestine whispered and muttered instructions to the door. The trail confusing and exhausting, designed to shake off any pursuers, but at last she had arrived. Impatient to get in, shaking hand had trouble to fit the heavy brass key into the keyhole the leering porter/owner had given to her. The thought of what was waiting on the other side, if nothing else, she would batter the flimsy barrier down, should it refuse open otherwise. 

The lock finally turning with a crunch, the door opened on creaking hinges. The entry opened, sour aroma of old sex acts wafted out of the room. Inhaling deeply, nose twitching at the pungent smell, trying to contain the tumultuous emotions inside her, the woman’s hand reached down and under her coat, rubbing her crotch and the bulge therein. The by now familiar firming on nether regions increasing the turmoil inside her, pulling hand out underneath the coat, she sighed deeply.

Stepping in the room, she was stopped on the threshold by the view inside. Waiting on the greasy bed, its cover and mattress seeped through with old sperm and other bodily perspirations, a naked girl laid on her back, hands clasped together into tight praying fist between round breasts, disproportionally large on the flawless, slender preteen body. The hardened nipples on the round globes pointing upwards aimed at the same dot in the infinity beyond the ceiling the busty, dusky lolita was staring at trance like state, while the mouth moved in silent supplication. 

Putting the key on the lock from the inside, turning and leaving it in, the woman barred the door. The door's closure and key's turning broke the soundlessness of the girl's supplication. Whispering voice strengthening, the utterances from the mouth sounded rhythmical gibberish.

Hurriedly removed hat and glasses revealed a coldly beautiful face framed by a straight and lustrous, chin length dark ebony hair. Cloak stripped away and short boots kicked off the woman stood stark naked. Underneath the cloak she had worn nothing. 

Caressing herself sensually, in the rhythm of the girl’s crooning voice, the woman’s hands roamed over her perfect physique. Cupping, they lifted the heavy breasts up, their firmness evident when let to drop. Continuing downwards over the taut belly, they reached the incongruous extra appendage drooping heavily between slender, toned legs. Even in flaccid state humongous, its tip reached below the knees. Fingers unable to reach around the girth the woman’s hands stroked the massive penis, its size such it would have been extra long and thick for a stallion. Stiffening the monstrousness rose jerkily towards the horizontal from its resting place, the strength of the girl's voice rising in sync. The girl chanting louder and louder, until the massive phallus had risen level, when she was right out shrieking. 

The monstrous bole with slight curve along its incredible length risen perpendicular from the svelte loins, the hands released their hold. Despite the endowment’s extent and massive weight it stayed up, bobbing only slightly. Posing with hands placed over head, with minute pelvis movements, the fist sized knob at the end of the extraordinary reach drew fell figures in the air, demonstrating the woman’s arousal.

Stopping yelling gibberishes, turning innocent doll face towards the woman, the big dark doe eyes focusing at the bobbing phallus, the girl intoned in husky voice, "In the past six weeks and six days, day and night, exactly six hundred and sixty-six men have come and raped this body in this room…" 

Eyes gleaming, her voice husky too, the woman intoned as ritualistically. 

"In the past six weeks and six days, day and night, I have mated with six hundred and sixty-six creatures…" Continuing haltingly, the girl hanging intently to every word, the woman’s voice was tight, burning with desire. "…begetting them with my spawn…" 

Gazing fixedly at the posing woman’s direction, running the tip of pink tongue over her pouty lips the girl’s eyes followed mesmerised the humongous cock's weaving movements. 

"…leaving them with pregnant bellies…" The oration continued, to finish in triumphant panache, "…unable to walk, their ruined bodies crawling all over the land!”

In contrast to her adolescent, sweet appearance the girl moaned throatily, hungrily, flecks of spittle dropping on the bed cover from the corner of parted lips. Consumed with torturing yearning for sex, to be ravished, the girl flexed her super sexy teenage body seductively. Putting right index finger to mouth, she moved it suggestively in and out. Before everything was over she intended to suck the woman off at least once.

Fiery eyes followed the girl’s finger suckling, as fascinated as the girl was staring at the woman’s prick. Steps short from the tension in legs and buttocks, the woman moved closer, climbing on top of the bed, where the laying girl’s hands hurriedly parted her breasts, showing the incurved valley between in inviting, salacious, voyeuristic display. The girl’s quivering and trembling body’s breathing growing more erratic the closer the woman came, she presented a picture of hapless, helpless maiden, in grip of the approaching phallus’ power over her. 

Climbing on top, groaning gutturally, inarticulate, the woman laid the trunk of her massively muscular bludgeon in the offered cleavage gully. 

Immediately beginning to rub her mounds against the feverish heat emanating organ that was thicker than her slim arms, the girl’s adroit massaging coerced the phallus harden and enlarge even further. Still, large as her breasts were, they were woefully undersized compared to the length and thickness of the woman’s prick. They could envelope only partially a short section of its total length.

Silently the girl mouthed words. 

“Yeah, honey, that’s it! You are doing great! Faster, you baby whore!” the woman snarled, humping her crotch forward, driving her full length between pliant spheres. The girl’s hand pushing with more force, intensifying the squeezing tightness around the prick rubbing against the enclosing breasts, the woman snorted with lust. Loins swaying, the massive fuck-stick stirred back and forth faster in the fuck-channel created by the girl’s tits on either side of its girth. 

Embracing her breasts and the penis plunging between them with her arms, the girl guided the spongy cockhead to receptive mouth opened wide. Too big to fit inside wholly, she eagerly sucked and licked as much she could, darting her tongue into the pre-cum oozing cum-slit. 

“That’s it, baby! Suck my cock!” The woman growled, thrusting her loins towards the sucking doll face. “Ohhh, yeah, honey! You’re a great cocksucker, baby, the best!”

Although hidden from her view, the girl could feel the big swollen sacs between the woman’s thighs rub against her abdomen. Wanting their contents inside her belly, she suckled harder. Sucking and licking, sharp teeth grazing the edges of the cock-head she made the woman on top of her and humping between her tits squirm and twist with pleasure. 

Forcing her mouth even wider, trapping the prick’s rock-hard length between arms and tits tighter, lips stretching thin, cheeks buffing, the girl swallowed and clamped her mouth around the huge, bulbous prick-head. Stuffing full extent of her tongue into the pulsing cum-slit, with flared nostrils she sucked. Harder and harder.

“Shiiiitttt! Ooohhhhh, yeah, baby! Suck me! Suck my cock, baby! Drink my seed!” Arching her back, growling and pulling at the girl’s rock hard nipples, the woman elongated them in a frenzy of lust.

“Ummmmmffff!” The big flesh pommel filling her mouth the girl moaned around it her appreciation at her nibs painful stretching, while industriously sucking the humongous cock-bulb.

Balls tightening against the base of her cock, the glans growing even bigger inside the hotly sucking mouth, shouting, “Ohh, fuck! I’m _commiiing_!!” beside herself with raw, aching lust, the woman shot her load into the girl’smouth. 

The first blowout of thick, hot goo pushed the blocking tongue away, blasting down the throat gulping madly. Exploding from the hard pumping balls, spurt after spurt of gooey cum followed, jetting out at the end of pulsating cock-shaft. The massive flesh bludgeon pressing hard against the heaving stomach and breasts, its searing risen heat was channeled throughout the girl’s entire body.

Under the relentless pulsing and squirming of the woman’s muscular, searingly hot, gushing cum-hose between her breast, the incredible feeling of the fiery flood pour down her throat to heat her belly, pushed the girl over the edge. Arms tightening around the woman’s bucking endowment to prevent it wrenching free from slick grown cleavage gully, she came, time and time again, juices gushing out of her slit. Body shaking and writhing from ongoing climaxes, swallowing frantically, she struggled to ingest all of the outpour down her throat. She wanted it all. Every drop. 

_It was so incredibly tasty!!_

Despite heroic effort, the deluge of jizz was just too much for the girl’s throat. Hot rivers of whiteness run down from the corners of a mouth stretched into a wide O to chin and neck, pooling at the hollow of the chest.

The woman wasn’t finished with the girl’s breasts, not after shooting merely one load to mouth spluttering from the amount the big balls had discharged. Grabbing the soft, yielding globes and squeezing them tightly around her girth, the woman fucked frenziedly her entire length between the pliant mounds. Each time the prick’s full-length thrusted through the massaging cleavage, the mushroom-head at the end cushioning steely hardness of the trunk, struck the girl on the chin.

The power of the lust grunting woman’s thrusts kept pushing the girl closer and closer to the bed’s edge. When her head dropped over the rim, she instinctively grabbed hold of the headboard with left hand, while her right scrabbled for a hold from the bed cover. She wasn’t resisting. She simply tried to stay in place so the woman could continue fuck her tits as much as she wanted with her raging hard-on. 

Purring, the thrilled girl enjoyed the powerful thrusts fucking her cleavage. Craning neck backwards, to see it fully in all its magnificence, she stared with fascination at the humungous cock and its ovoid pommel appear through the juncture of her tits on its way for a brief stay above her face. Incredibly turned-on, the girl’s cunt was a dripping, wet hole. Juicing, pouring out of the tiny, tight slit the lubricious ointment dribbled down the crack of perfect teen ass. 

The sight, smell and feel of the gigantic cock reaming her tits beguiling, the fiery inferno her crotch had ignited into was too much for the girl to ignore. Breath hot in her lungs, she simply had to find release for it. Cover gripping hand releasing its hold, she wormed it under the woman’s thighs. Pushing all the fingers of delicate hand into petite, drenched slit between her thighs, balling them into fist still not enough to match the size of the glans sweeping above her face, the girl added to her body’s shaking under the woman’s furious tit-fucking with her own fist-fucking. Pushing deeper, arm twisting as far as it could, the hand went in all the way to wrist. Stabbing deep, the girl exited herself, overheating her slit and clit until ejaculation juices squirted out in a stream, her entire body shuddering in the same animalistic lust as the woman’s.

The girl’s writhing body pressing and rubbing against full and swollen sacs, hastening their imminent eruption, the woman muttered indistinctly through gritted teeth, “Damn you turn me on so much, baby! I’m gonna cum again.”

“_Yeesssh!_” The girl wailed, her trembling body writhing, pinned against the filthy mattress under the woman’s bucking loins, begging, “Come all over your baby whore! Baptize me with your cum!”

“Ugh! Unngh! _Ieeeaaaahhhh!!!_” The woman yelled, her nuts again exploding and pumping their contents out. Seesawing the thick cock-pole between the girl’s tits with skin blistering speed, the first long stream of jism erupted from the cum-slit. The punching thrusts made the girl’s grasp of the headboard slip, the next one pushing her over the bed’s edge. Hastily following, jumping on the floor, a fleeting emotion softened the visage of lust in the woman’s face as her hand reached towards the girl.

“Gimme!” Demanded the girl, ignoring being dumped on the floor and the offered hand. Eager, pussy juices slick hand seized hold of the bucking prick’s head to guide the jetting viscous white stream to greedily opened mouth. Gripping with her bigger and much stronger hand the bucking appendage the woman helped with the aiming. As much as the huge jets of hot cum rained to girl’s wide open mouth, many of them still splashed all over the teen breasts and body. 

Pumping and squeezing the big, pulsing knob with her hand, raptly gulping the thick cum raining to her mouth, waves of pleasure washed over the girl feeling it slide down her throat, while the excess coated her skin. Unable to envelope the knob with her fingers, it excited the girl no end to note that neither was the grip of the woman’s bigger hand enough to encircle around the shaft. Continuing to jerk off the monstrous prick, moaning happily amidst sputters, the girl climaxed again, entirely spontaneously.

When the statuesque woman finished cumming long moments later, the girl kissed the prick’s head, letting go of the still rock hard appendage with approving murmur. Smiling smugly, scooping excess adorning her skin, lifting both hands to her face the girl washed her doll face with the woman’s cum. With few strokes, a white, thick and sticky stuff was covering all the places that had escaped the hosing. The jizz quickly drying, the doll face looked like it was made from finest porcelain. 

Pink tongue sticking out from porcelain mouth, it lapped at the flaky substance of the smutty mask covering the face. The tang of its strong flavor burned the girl’s mouth and throat. Repeatedly, the tongue extended to its full length, enjoying the taste. When it couldn’t reach any more of the stuff from white washed features, the girl brought her cum soaked hands to her mouth, and licking off her fingers, looked with smoldering, hungry eyes at the woman’s idle wanking of the ever hard monster prick. Its angle unchanged, the hardness had not softened one iota from the two massive cum emissions. Using long, lazy strokes of her tongue, licking one digit at a time clean, again the girl mouthed silent words. 

Crouching and grabbing the girl’s slender arm, the woman lifted the lissom, incredibly stacked teenager from the floor. Growling gutturally, “Now, you horny little cock-slut, you are about to experience the same agony as all those creatures I mated!” much, much stronger than she looked, the woman threw the girl back on the bed easily, loud crack sounding over the bedsprings’ creak. 

A big cat leaping for its pray the woman followed and jumped at the girl, dazed after a hit on the head from the headboard. The lump at the end of the massive cock’s trunk punched the girl nearly all the way to insensate when her head was buried to the woman’s bosom. 

“Gee honey, I’m sorry!” Cradled gently, worried hands ran over the girl’s head and form. “Forgive my, pumpkin. I’m not used to how much stronger I am.”

Struggling futile to get free of the smothering grasp, the girl yelled, “MAMA! DON’T! I’m al’right!”

Ignoring the protests of the girl she had birthed and named Sucy, and not pumpkin, Rica La’Val made sure there was no wounds in her daughter’s head.

“Mama, don’t act all mushy from a small knock to head! I have had worse! You’ll ruin the ritual!”

“But head injuries can be very bad, pumpkin.” Rica, being a mother, the hug was released only reluctantly. 

Freed from the suffocating grasp that had made heart leap from joy while mouth vocally berated at it, the rituals perfected teen face’s expression was a study of exasperation. “Listen mama, for the past six weeks strange men have come through that door—” 

“And six days.” Muttered Rica, lifting hand to caress her daughter’s cheek. To her, the girl in front of her had always been beautiful, even when it was in teenager’s I-know-better virulent absoluteness denied. This new doll faced, big breasted Lolita’s sexiness left no room for gentle emotions. A burning hot beauty that inflamed only passions, like the cold perfection of Rica’s own reflection. 

“Yeah, and six days.They came intent with violence. Doing their best to defile and degrade me.” The voice dripped contempt at the men that had tried abuse body immune to their efforts.

Placing a hand soothingly atop balled fist, Sucy stopped her mother hitting the bed covers in fury. “Yet, all they did was futile. The ritual’s power protected me, physically and mentally. Instead, it sucked out their lust and power, leaving them empty. A mere husks of their former selves.”

Lifting the fist, making the fingers digging to palms open were guided to caress the skin of the fabulous, sexy teen body. To feel the softness and firmness of the breasts, the silkiness of the thighs, the downy juncture between the legs. Couple of fingers made a gentle easing between the inflamed folds, being kissed softly in return. Stimulating jolt of desire shooting through teen body flexing in bliss, a throaty groan popped past lips parted in gasp, while upwelling fluids dribbled down onto the bed, itching clitoris stirred further by gentle rubbing. Shuddering drawn breath filling lungs, followed by high-pitched moan full of eagerness, labia swelling from inrushing blood, slim legs twitched and jumped from the pleasure of absentminded rubbing. Face flushed, lowering eyes lingering at the gently rubbing hand, it was all Sucy could do not to scream, or when it came, to faint as sweet, sweeping sensation of tightening clenching coursed through her like a tide. 

But her hotter and hotter smouldering nether regions wanted more—far more. And could there be anything more fulfilling than coming all over the bed with the full extent of her route to pleasure open wide and filled full, squeezing itself around her mother’s magnificent endowment? 

More than anything else in the whole world, Sucy wanted to claim it for her own, make it her private plaything. Become its mistress, witness it growing even larger–more powerful, more _desirable_—imposing its dominion upon her, possessing her in return; stretching her petite slit out of shape, crushing her womb into submission; like it must have had done to the countless others. 

Ready and willing, leaking fertile juices, aching for fulfillment, Sucy yearned her mother ramming with abandon into the teeny-tiny orifice between her thighs. For her mother to completely forgo any concern for her baby girl’s body or her own intimate insecurities.For her mother to lose herself in the pleasure of fucking with total abandon her baby girl’s tight pussy! 

But to make it happen, it was best to act nonchalant. Just act normally in order not to raise alarm by looking too desperate; and betraying the deeply rooted, burning craving for her mother’s humungous prick overstuffing her aching hollowness hungering being filled by its heavy enormousness.

“No matter what they did, it didn’t touch me. None of it. But thanks to them, my body is now perfect, ready for the ritual’s final phase.” 

The happily gushing daughter didn’t tell how harrowing it had been in the beginning, being ejected outside of her own body into a grey limbo. Knowing that the men were doing unspeakable, violent acts to her body controlled by the rituals power. To only wake hale and whole on the bed to wait for the next stranger though the door. After a couple of weeks the ritual had thankfully already progressed enough and transformed her so much that no matter how hard the men tried, they couldn’t strangle their victim anymore all the way to death. 

Although true that none of what the men had done to her body hadn’t affected her physically or emotionally, the urges and desires they left behind were another matter. The ritual bottling them all inside the new body it had gifted her, the yearning for sexual fulfillment accumulating and growing in leaps and bounds the longer the ritual progressed. The climaxes just experienced had been mere introductions, insufficient to quench the hungering, devouring lust bound and burning inside her. 

“Is it really necessary to continue, pumpkin? Isn’t this enough already?” While the question was worried, in their own volition caressing hands continued fondle the fabulous teen body. Stroking the voluptuous, exaggerated curves from the nape of neck to toes. With consummate skill and intimate knowledge of female anatomy exploring the sensitive and secret places; at the end of exploration, the fondling fingers pinching the nipples and slipping knuckles into the hot dampness between the slim thighs. 

Squirming under the caressing touches inflaming the desires burning inside her to unquenchable inferno, Sucy cried, “We have already come so close! You can’t chicken now, mama! We are so close to completing the ritual!” 

She craved to be ravished by her mother. In grip of ever heightening lust for the past weeks, fixated on the massive jutting reshaping undergone in her mother’s loins, she shivered—bigger than anything else in the world, it would allow experience being taken in a way no mortal was able to. She fibbed, “It’ll unravel everything we had gained from the book so far.” 

To emphasize the changes lost, a perfect bosom was thrust to the apprehensive face and squeezed, squirting milk from the throbbing, ruddy nipple to mouth opening to protest. “_Look_, and _taste_, I finally have real tits!And they are perfect. And my face, no zits! And my body, not an ounce of _unnecessary_ fat anywhere.”

Freed by worry of the burning need to bury her cock on her daughter’s quim, for the moment Rica had been liberated from the power of her loins extra appendage’s urges. Mouth smacking at the intoxicating taste that had filled it, she combated against their renewed attempt to regain hold over her mind. Insistent throbs reminded how wonderfully exhilarating it had been to bury herself into dripping wet, massaging flesh. Especially when they where human. The horses had been mostly boring, until her size had grown so large that even they had become discomforted when she rutted them. Specially the stallions. 

“This just isn’t right, pumpkin.” After the two of them had started this last ritual in the book, for the past weeks Rica had not been able to resist even once if a willing partner appeared. And if willing ones hadn’t been available, she was sure she would have wreaked havoc all over the country in her thirst to ravish and rape. 

Thank God for the glory holes! And for an understanding horse breeder! With the help of those two she had made it through without ending in the crimes section of news headlines. The hole she had occupied had had to be enlarged daily, and in the space of few weeks she had grown too big except for the too few number of most extreme size-queen patrons. In her wake, she had left a legend of a mammoth cock capable of fucking anyone to stupor, while filling them to bursting. Ready for the next client in the line before the previous one had been tossed away by those impatiently queuing for their turn. 

Departing from the glory hole place to the ranch, leaving the hole business because of lack of suitable partners prevented reaching her quota on the ritual. The rancher, a size-queen who had trained herself with horses, had been quite happy too. Although in the end even she had been forced to accept the fact that she couldn’t anymore endure Rica’s gargantuan sized endowment’s growth, at the same time when even the horses started complain about it. 

Unbeknownst to Rica, the rancher would later give birth to a foal, creating quite a stir in the local media. 

Pouting, Sucy reached and picked up a leather bound book from the bedside table. The cover with a tad more black luster than was natural, it looked similar to Gideon's you could find in any motel rooms bedside table’s drawer. Opening a spread, she thrust it at her bemused looking mother’s face. “This first ritual cured your cancer.”

“Yes, by turning it into something else.” Pointing at the pulsing, rock-hard and massive erection rising from shapely loins, the smile on Rica’s exquisitely beautiful face turned wry, “Namely, this.”

Cheeks blushing from embarrassment, hiding the one arisen from lust, changed the doll face more beautiful than a mere physical perfection was able. Giddy at being offered cure for malignant growth inside her mother’s body, Sucy hadn’t regarded that using unorthodox methods might have also unknown consequences normal medicinal processes didn’t.

“Okay, that was an unwanted extra, but the next one—”

“Hush, pumpkin,” A finger placed on lips that had just moment ago been stretched out of shape with the last ritual’s vastly increased and enhanced extra the cure had changed the original corruption, a thing the itching nether lips of serendipitous hexer wanted to happen at them also, silenced the recounting of ceremonies and their effects, “I’m not blaming you, nor denying that the rituals, or whatever they are, don’t work. I’m grateful for being healed. Even with a _little_ bit extra.” 

Clamping hard on her libido pushed to overdrive, hesitating, ever so gently Rica reached to stroke the darkly flowing lustrous hair framing the flawless teen face, the strands similarly to her own. It hadn’t been changed having always been thick cascade of follicle beauty. ”I-I just know we shouldn’t do this.”

Sulking, Sucy’s frustrated thoughts coalesced around how she had not so far gotten to enjoy any pleasures the last ritual had promised. Not aware of the truth, not even knowing about the glory hole and ranch episodes, and that most of the clients at the glory hole had been men, and thus abetting to the immensity of the cock as the ritual leeched them of their potency and vigor. Envious of her mother’s escapades, lust filled, wanton mind conjured up images how the behemoth cock had fucked hundreds and hundreds of women to reach its size.

‘_For the past six weeks and six days—oh yes, mustn’t forget the six days—you, mother, have known every joy of the flesh. The ritual demands it! And judging how much you have changed, so vastly stronger—and bigger! Oh, so much bigger!—you must have really fucking enjoyed yourself with your cohort of sluts! Me, I have been waiting in limbo! Hornier and hornier, more and more frustrated every day!’_

“I’m glad you aren’t bothered by your extra, mama. ‘Cause I’d feel terrible if you suffered for having it.” None of the discontentment was detectable in the voice steered ruthlessly into compassion from covetousness. The book placed with exaggerated carefulness back on the table, the horny, hungry gleam in the uplifting gaze had time to alter into sultry doe-eyes. 

Slender arms encircling around the mother’s killer body, an augmented teen bust was pressed against the even bigger mature one. In a sublime tactic, as underhanded as its effectiveness, the behemoth prong between the two hot bodies got trapped into twin pliable round mounds midst. Cheek pressed at the bosom that the mouth had once nursed on, slyly downward angled hot breath caressed the bulbous knob peaking from the twin cleavage prison it had been trapped and had no hope of escaping. 

“Oh, mama, I know the changes in our bodies are unsettling, especially yours.” The reconciling inveigling full of understanding, pushing closer towards their goal cerise lips brushed lightly at the purpled knob burping out smeary precum. “But, don’t worry, mama, the dangerous part of the ritual is already over and done with. Just sealing the changes remains.” Mouthing silent words, lasciviously licked, puckered lips coated with the opaque fluid lifted and offered themselves up for a kiss. 

Libido close to the point of exploding, half-dubious but trusting, Rica embraced and smooched her little girl. 

Receptive lips trembling and parting with eagerness, the meeting of two set of sublime, plump lips lit the final, fatal spark. The huge cache of carnal passions and urges bottled inside the two after the hundreds of preparing performances igniting, the kiss escalated instantly into an intense battle of tonsil hockey. Thrusting into other’s mouth tongues entwined and tugged amidst tantalizing feel of damp lips pressing together.

Inhaling the alluring scent of a gorgeous teen body canoodling closer, Rica pressed herself against her baby girl. Turning head to better french more ardently and supping at a probing tongue, her own sought the back of mouth sucking lustily back. Embracing arms tightening their hug, mouths pressing more urgently together, the kiss grew more passionate. The one another caressing tongues blending salivas, stirring in impatient loins grew more insistent and demanding. Prodded by her loins subliminal urges, Rica’s hand slid down to tug at a slim leg. 

The tugging signaled to the horny teen that only a little push was needed and the last bit of resistance would crumble. Hands worming between the nestling bodies they grasped at the massive granite hard pillar. Only to find out in dismay—and delighted thrill—that even both together they were inadequate to encircle and jack it effectively. 

No matter. There were other ways to secure what she wanted; and then every little bit of extra lubrication would count and be welcome. Thighs spreading, hands slid throughout the length of pillar, down at the churning, weighty sacks, before plunging at the gash of wanton wetness at crotch other side, pumping and smearing the outpouring cunt slobber at in unbearable scorching heat burning nether lips. 

Groaning in frustration for the necessity, Sucy’s tongue stopped trying to tie into a knot with her mother’s probing the back of her throat. Shivers running through body and limps, especially at the leg being tugged, her lips detached and transplanted them instead to french the pulsing opening on the swollen knob trapped between the two ultimate set of knockers. Extending her tongue she pushed it a far as she could into the slit pulsing in the same beat as the one between her thighs.

“God pumpkin, you are driving me _crazy_…” Panting hard, hugging her daughter’s super sexy teen body, whose nodding head was delving elongating tongue inside her aching, absurdly big swollen glans, the lust bound inside Rica skyrocketed. Unable to curb it, the unruly, incestuous urges in her loins became uncontrollable, irrepressible pressure to cum shooting through her mind and body. Jerking in mad desire, the blazing libido sprouted from her loins and grown into length and thickness of burly arm demanded to be buried into the nearest lubricants drizzling hole. 

Releasing the near crushing embrace and pressing her really not so little baby girl anymore on the sex extracts filthy mattress, groaning in embarrassment and shame, Rica apologized, “I-I’m so sorry, pumpkin, I’ve got to do it. I have to fuck someone...Right now!” 

The loins with jutting prodigiousness rearing back, the immense strength gained hands seized hold of the slim teen legs roughly and forced them into wide open vee. Irregardless of the level of bestial lust increasing on the mother’s face, it was mirrored—and even exceeded—by horniness and voracious desire in her thighs eagerly wider spreading and happy eagerness sighing daughter’s. 

Itching in yearning anticipation for the forward plunge of loins which had birthed her, fingers on Sucy’s left hand widened the drenched holy grail at her crotch, while right reached for the the steely scepter of incestuous desires. Guided by unwavering hand, fingers on the other spreading the lips waiting to surround it at the apogee of the V, the bulbous peak of humungous prick plunged into the eager, slick juices leaking tiny slit. 

Needing all her her loins outstanding power to force the fat tip of tumescent flesh hardened to iron stanchion through the narrow entry, face reddening from emotions tormenting her, Rica’s mouth lathered at the sensation of the keenly offered petite furry cleft’s sopping wet and velvety interior’s stranglehold. Her baby girl was so incredibly tight! 

“_Aiieee!!! Yeeeesssh, MAMA!!_” Erupting with full force of lungs, the force of elated shout burned Sucy’s throat raw; the scream pressed out by the several inches of huge monster prick forcing its way into itty-bitty fuck chute with that first thrust. Trembling from violent pleasure spasms blossoming bigger and bigger inside her, the whimpers at the brutal sensation being split unbelievably wide open promptly turned into moans. 

At the apogee of that first lancing climax Sucy finally comprehended what the rituals had been all about. _All of them had just been preparations for this exact moment_. For her mother’s raw, rock-hard cock of titanic proportions packing her several weeks hornier and hornier grown teen body to the brim in an indelicate, yet amazingly glorious sensation. The effect increased hundred, thousandfold it being her mother who was doing it.

“Oh yeesssh, mama, fuck me! Fuck your baby slut as hard as you can!” the horny teenager’s whole body burned with insane, incestuous, unholy passion. “Christ all mighty, mama, your dick is the biggest ever! Fuck me with it, you horny bitch!” 

As if disdaining the nigh unbearable tightness of the teeny, petite slit, the huge cock pulled backwards, the helmeted knob retreating all the way to snugly gripping, aching labials hold. Adjusting its aim, with ardent savageness, the far stronger than strongest men’s hips lunged forward the second time. Repeating the motions, the back and forth seesawing eventually found optimum angle, establishing a rapacious pace that bit by fraction of inch bit crammed more of the steely hugeness into delicious tightness. 

Eager for more, ruining the angle on occasion, Sucy’s divinely skewered loins ascended to meet the thrusts that drilled the fat length into her tiny slit. Stretching it far beyond anything it had experienced in the past six weeks. 

Oh, and the six days. 

“Bejesus, mama, the way you’re fucking me...It feels _sooo_ fucking _amazing!_ And—and you aren’t even halfway inside me yet!” 

The jubilant, marveling shout after dazed glance just how much of the fantastically gigantic fatness had immersed into ecstasy convulsing daughter’s cunt got affectionate grunt in response—and renewed efforts to reach at least the halfway point. The pulling out of almost all the immersed length followed promptly by a fervid thrust, a ferocious plunge that reached a little bit deeper inside the fuck juices drenched and squirting slit.

“Oh, God! Your cock is so goddamn huge, mama! It’s like I’m gonna split in two!” Tears of pleasure and pain both spilled from doe eyes showing their whites. “But I don’t care if that happens! Just keep ramming deeper! Ram every last _fucking _inch in!”

The joyously thrilling busty lolita quivered in excitement. Primed to insane horniness, she longed to know what it would feel like to have all the solid, blood vessels corrugated turgidness’ extent impaling her. She wanted—no, _needed_—the impossibly big prick’s entire magnitude plunging into her tiny slit. Splitting her ritual perfected nubile figure from crotch to throat with its monstrous size.

None of the men coming to molest her had had as big cock as her mother—not even close! Dinky dicks all of them in comparison, and the last ones had sported scarily big pricks. But her mother’s veiny arm-schlong dwarfed the every last of them—even the last, biggest one—in every aspect, by several times. 

“I want you to slam your entire _fucking huge and fat dick balls-deep inside me_, mama!” Screamed Sucy shrilly amidst heady climaxes making her body convulse and head trash around uncontrollably, “Every last bit! Even if it kills me! I want you stamping through the back wall of my pussy. All the way to womb! Do it, mama! Shove your whole length inside _meeee_!” the quivering, begging shout’s end rising into a screeching howl. 

The nervous tremble in the pining wail was not from fear of getting speared to death by the humongous cock. It was from fear that the mother would refuse, not wanting to imperil her baby girl’s life, as the stupendous, plundering length in the already insanely wide-open stretched cunt forced more fraction of inches of its burliness into the cramped cock conduit ever deeper. 

Fortunately for the desperate, depraved cock-getter, her maternal ravisher was too obsessed and overcome with need to fuck the eagerly offered super tight cooch to contemplate the risks. Redness on the face inflamed more and more starting from tiny horns budded at that first thrust from temples, the crimson spread to cover the incestuous mother’s skin from top of the head to pinkie toe. As gradually, blissfully, more of the out of proportion fat fractions got drilled into the quim of enthusiastic daughter screaming in happiness from every additional helping of fatness splitting her pelvis. 

The horrifyingly large, hulking pillar of steel hard flesh coercing itself gradually inside into the diminutive, tightly squeezing hole, every extra bit brought new, ever higher peaks to the continuous euphoria experienced. Still less than half in, on every thrust, more of the even by horse-cock standards humongous prick submerged in wetly spurting slit. 

Eyes glassy, short of breath, Sucy’s laboring lungs gulped and filled themselves hurriedly every time the immense bulk spearing her body and hampering the breathing retreated. Drooling pussy reshaped into a wide, straight passage to paradise, the madly horny teen floated in a fulfillment of her hedonistic desires—a dream come true. 

Every part pervaded and pulsating with fierce ache Sucy longed to be fucked by her mother as deep and hard as possible. _No, beyond that!_ Harder and deeper than possible—the impossible: for her mother to bury her monstrous size entirely into her baby girl’s eager pussy. To the hilt, filling her aching core with it. Even knowing it would hurt, didn’t matter. Anything else irrelevant, worth it, as long what se was begging for happened and the whole girthy length finally crammed into her nubile, perfect body, ruining it. Even if it meant it had to came out of her mouth! Unless the totality of her mother’s faustian cock got crammed inside her—all the way to the balls—there was no way could she feel completely satisfied and sated. 

Nor the profane ritual completed. 

Thighs spread widest possible, straining from the roots of her hairs to all the way to her toes, mustering every bit of strength in her muscles Sucy humped her crotch against the exhilarating, deepening immersions pumping lubricating juices from ever greater depths from her convulsing and arcing figure. Groaning and panting in crazed lust hampering articulating her cravings, she hoped her mother would recognize the speechless hints; and hurried up in hilting the turgid, inflexible length that made her baby girl’s whole body spasm with rapture from its every thrust in the gaping, liberally gushing cleft.

As for Rica, never before in her life had she been so excited as fucking her daughter’s super tight quim after the horses. Half-crazy with lust, tempo of love nectars out pumping thrusts increasing gradually with each passionate plunge; on every forward dive motherly loins slamming the quaking, upsurging teen hips back against the filthy mattress with bone jarring force. 

After endless ramming, a bit over half of the enormousness extent hammering with breathtaking, brutal ferocity into the slit in grips of constant cramping, the overloaded springs inside the old mattress started snapping. Even when new the steel loops had not been designed to withstand the kind of stress the lust crazed pounding subjected them. Broken springs prickling the arched back, flawless ass cheeks, and thighs, the thought of all those sharp points ready to pierce her skin only incited the insanely aroused daughter more. 

“Unnnhhh, oohh, yeessshh, mama, you are fucking me _soooo_ good! I love it! I love how hard you fuck me! My wonderful, gloriously big-cocked mama!” 

Mouth busy yelling out hysterical happiness at sopping wet and gaping slit’s brutal fucking, the hands tearing sodden sheets to shreds let go and reached up, curling behind affectionate ravisher’s head. By luck or twist of fate fine-boned wrists missed by hair’s breadth being slashed open by the razor sharp tips of curved horns sprouted and grown already several inches long from the temples of the downward pulled head. The curving horns growing steadily longer the deeper the pantingly thrusted plunges extent reached. 

The demonic red flushed face tugged down to the angelic one, the previously interrupted kiss resumed. Mouth drooling, face burning from jumbled emotions of lust and shame, the deep crimson suffused lips locked and flattened the plump angelic ones in infinite passion. Together with the slushy, massaging hotness of an incredibly tight clutching fuck-slot, mumbled encouragements spurred the gutturally growling mother to even greater fuck frenzy. 

Extra strength added to her loins thrusts, Rica strived to force even a tiny bit more of her loins gigantic flesh battering-ram’s extent inside her baby girl’s needy, greedy gash. Each plunging thrust being rewarded by high pitched moans of appreciations escaping the kiss at the span of thickness pushing the lascivious, in hellish and heavenly passions writhing oversexed teens abdominal tunnel’s walls separated farther and further apart, into ever deeper and wider cavity. 

Despite the savage, and by now abyssal depths reaching pummeling, inexplicably frustrated, the wanton daughter wished her mother would fuck her even harder. Each minuscule gain in the plunges depth only increased the intense yearning to experience that exquisite thrill and enjoyment of the entire, fantastical fatness and ludicrous length burying itself totally inside her; claiming her entire being completely for it. Surely the most _fulfilling_ moment of her life. Figuratively and literally. Without doubt a moment as _full-filling_ as the paramount one of hot cum from the bowling balls smooth and size swollen spheres slapping heavily on their widest jacked thighs gushing their contents into overfull-mammoth-cock-stuffed cunt, filling the aching womb to bursting. 

Arousing prospect worth every effort and pain.

“Oh, mama, the way you fuck me is superb! Out of this world!” Delirious with pleasure, Sucy yearned for that ultimate moment. Breathing hard, voice tight with need, whole body jerking and convulsing in climaxes constantly assailing her, she implored, “Go on, Mama! Do me! Fuck me faster! Fuck me deeper! Fuck me harder! Faster! Deeper! Harder! FUCK ME MAMA!” 

The insane appeal for the mother, who was already fucking with a strength a stallion ruts the mares, to ram and slam-fuck her daughter’s hungry hole with even greater abandon, was granted gladly. The thrusts power and pace increased into what had made the horses whinny in pain and left them unable to stand. 

“Uunnnggghhh! OH GOD, MAMA! You—you punched into my womb! You are fucking my womb, mama!” Neck sinews taut, head rolling from side to side, Sucy bawled in rapture, “Don’t stop, mama! DON’T YOU EVER STOP FUCKING ME!! I love how you fuck me, mama! Your fucking me so _goood_!” 

Roused into even greater frenzy by the lurid encouragements, fast and furious, the unbending shaft thrusted into the slippery tightness. Each relentless plunge attempting to feed even tiny fraction more of its iconic bigness into the tiny lecherous orifice. 

The more fractions of the mammoth cock managed to ram in, the more the yells of joy and gratification increased. Cries of pleasure that kept escalating with each additional inch coerced into the far too small gash by brutal hammering. Mingling with the lubricious juices, the abundant precum pervading the stretched-out hole rammed to brim with monstrous sized dick kept squelching out. 

Full-throated cries of love and rapture cycling, the louder and louder rising shrieks tried futilely to express the indescribable bliss Sucy was condemned to be consumed with; a rite of unending euphoria beyond wildest dreams, until even the carnal rituals altered body couldn’t handle them anymore, leaving her breathless. The shouting from the bottom of lungs starting in short while again, and again, and again, the nefarious pleasures climbed higher and higher in every cycle.

Carried higher and higher by spectacular ecstasies, Sucy had no idea how long her trashing form got pounded to the sodden mattress, rammed again and again into divine oblivion. Erupting through her they just went on and on. The glory of being ravished by her mother’s bigger than big dick heightened by occasional twinge and lurch as obstructing organs were jostled aside, so the brutal fucking could reach even deeper. 

Exactly like the rituals had intended all along. Preparing, readying, and priming the two of them for this moment. For the daughter to have no greater joy or happiness in the world than lie writhing in unimaginable pleasures underneath her mother fucking and drilling ever deeper into her baby girl’s singularly amenable body with her gigantic prick. 

Neither heard the pounding on the door and yelling that the time was up, had been over several hours ago. 

Bodies laboring and perspiring in hot sexual sweat all over, it was the slurping sounds from the continuously gushing orifice thickening that signaled the first stage of the preparations for an epic eruption after hours of frenzied fucking was finally over. 

“Uuunhhh, uh, fuh-_fuck_ me mama! Fuck me even deeper and harder! Gimme all your cock! Your baby _neeeeds_ it so _baaaadly!_” Wracked with back to back, each other in unending succession following peaks, still Sucy craved to have her mother’s titanic prick immersed totally inside her. Longing every last of its ceaselessly hammering inches ramming into her when the boiling hot cum contained inside the huge, pressured spheres drumming against her thighs finally contracted and filled her womb with their seed. 

The intense need in pining, pained voice matched the level of Rica’s own skyrocketed lust. Arms straightening, she assumed push-up stance above her darling daughter’s fabulous figure writhing and convulsing in sexual delirium underneath. The position allowed adding also her body’s weight to in reckless abandon thrusting loins slams. Grimacing lips uncovering sharpened and lengthened canines, the force of frenzied plunges soared. Eyes ablaze with insane lust, last vestiges of caution and reservations stripped away, Rica rammed her hellishly gigantic grown cock into her baby girl’s heavenly tight hole like a beast the odious ritual required. 

Considering the ferocity of the thrusts, the haze of smoke spreading in the room could have been a result from the friction of driving far too large object through too tiny opening blisteringly fast. Yet, no matter how hard and savagely she fucked the greedy slot clenching vice tight around her girth, Rica never stopped loving her little girl. Not for a second.

“Oh God, mama! You are fucking me _sooo_ _gooood_!!” Simpering, suzy kept choking from the powerful pile-driving plunges jolting her body even harder than the constant orgasms making her jerk and trash around. 

Every last fibre and filament struggling with the heinous ecstasies the book’s odious rite had promised, a subliminal urge to witness the point where the ritual perfected bodies conjoined gripped the horny teen. Neck muscles straining, unsteadily the bonelessly lolling head lifted itself up. Mouth gasping, engrossed eyes peered at the junction of wide spread thighs. At their nexus a savagely pounding, gigantic prick jackhammered with furious pace into hyper-sexed and -extended cunt-hole, the lust and tremendous friction ruddy lips stretched into ribbon thin bands around the slippery periphery of its gargantuan girth. 

In the most exciting and thrilling spectacle anyone living had ever witnessed, an arm long protrusion surged and retreated on the trim teen belly. The bulging ridge raising and lowering in the rhythm of the inordinately thick and far-reaching prick’s back and forth reaming in its quest to pummel the inside of velvety, massaging hollowness. The obscene sounds of an enormous schlong’s swooshing plunges through the precum and pussy juice mixture, the most riveting melody ever played. 

The lubricious sounds and engrossing sight, on top of the divine sensations of getting fucked by her mother’s humongous endowment, made the depraved, horny teenybopper shook in salacious nympholepsy—a worshipping love at her mother. Especially of her humungous cock. Vertiginous grown head slumping back to sweat sodden pillow, groaning in ever higher inflaming yearning and passion, Sucy’s throat tightened as much from from emotions welling up inside her as from the unreal ploughing metered out by her mother. Digging heels onto the lower back rising and lowering in tempestuous beat and power between her invitingly wider spread thighs, she urged the pounding to reach ever deeper. 

Although largely ineffectual, at least opening up some more helped a bit in getting from the zealous plunges what she so desperately longed to happen.

“Yeesss! Oh God, YEESSSHH! That’s it, mama. Your cock is so GREAT! Keep fucking your baby slut like this. FOREVER! I love you, mama! Arrrggghh, … and especially I love you fucking me! I love you and the way you _fuck_ _me_ _so_ _hard_!!” 

In spite of lost in the lust of pummeling her baby girl’s sublime teen body’s hotly massaging tightness, the love confession penetrated hazy mind. Something Rica had not heard in a long time from the pouting lips contorted into passionate grimace. Not stopping, not even for microsecond, the goring loins increased their slurpy motions, doing their utmost to pile-drive this last ritual’s assisted extra epical growth further in the constricting, demanding depths. Overwrought in happy, loving emotions, she gushed in return, “I love you too, my precious! No matter what, I’ll _love_ you, my baby! More than anything else in the world! And I _love_ _fucking_ you too, pumpkin!” 

A tear welled and rolled down the cheek of lust distorted doll face at the return love declaration . And  the admitted desire to fuck the daughter’s wondrous, amazing cunt. 

The love for her mother had been the reason Sucy had sought and sought a cure when the doctors had said, it is no use, nothing could be done. It was just so embarrassing to say it aloud. But now, the whole universe filled with pleasure it come out easy and naturally—even if she added _fuck_ to it all the time.

“Oh mama! I really, really love you. And I _especially_ love the way you _fuck_ _meeee_! You still haven’t got all your glorious, mammoth momma-cock stuffing me, but I can tell you are trying to shove a bit more with each thrust. Your cock! It’s...its _sooo_ _fucking_ _huge!_..._so fucking hard!_…_sooo_ _fucking fat, splitting me in two_..._ramming sooo fucking deeeep_..._filling me so fucking full_...I don’t care if you rupture my innards. Just cram all your gigantic dick inside me mama! You make me feel I’m gonna die if I don’t get it all! Ram your whole length in mama! Make me cum again and again! And finally...let me feel you filling me full with your cum!”

The vulgar words turning her even more on, Rica’s next push crammed an extra bit more inside into the frothing snuggery eagerly slurping every burly inch of her gigantic flesh lance’s pistoning length. The seducing, velvet walls hugging hungrily, demandingly at every savage thrust into gaping hole quavering in delighted shock as the broad pommel of intruding massiveness punches forward, penetrating and refilling the briefly vacated, unbearably aching emptiness. 

In rhythm of clamping orgasms, clenching tightly to the immense thickness ramming in the midst of its squeezing the lustily suctioning tunnel’s walls were frequently unwilling to loosen their hold on backstrokes. At exasperated wrenching and tugging, they relented, relaxing their grip on the impaling Longinus. Released again to its unflagging pummeling, the unholy fuck-implement pulled outwards, until only the huge mushroomed glans remained in the bloated labial’s lecherous grasp. From whence a grunt informed: get ready, pumpkin, this will go deeper than the last—and the in happy anticipation palpitating cock sleeve was thrust full of steel hard flesh again.

“Fuck me, mama! Unnhhh, Oh God, I can hardly breath! Mama, it feels like you’re reaching to my throat! Oh, mama, mama, do it! Shove every fat inch inside me! Fuck your little baby girl’s brains out!” 

The sensation of the monster prick reaching all the way to the throat wasn’t that far from truth—if its whole length really managed to ram in. 

Begging to be fucked insensate, all sense of reality lost, Sucy ground her liberally gushing and gaping hole on her mother’s enormous cock burying itself through her loins and stuffing her insides to the brim. Whenever the huge knob punched past cervix, causing hungering womb to expand, her entire body ached and throbbed with the invasion; sending her wild with pleasure. The stretched out muscles inside her pussy working their magic, pushing her over the edge, she accelerated to cum in a series intense, prolonged orgasms. Each of which felt like strapped to a jet engine flailing wildly about and finally giving out in a glorious hot plume, exploding and bursting into millions pieces.

In the heady bliss of her mother’s humongous prick continuing its brutal crusade into her body nothing else mattered. Regardless how much more demonically perfect and crimson her mother’s visage changed with each of the lust-crazed loins goring thrusts, Sucy’s world consisted only their love for each other — and the amazing, animalistic, incestuous pleasure of the enormous cock molesting her with its hugeness. 

If Rica had been in more in her senses, she would have been amazed how deep she was able to impale her über long and massive prick without rupturing anything. Especially since there was fluttering sensation caressing its tip every time her loins plunged forward. Blinded by insane compulsion to ravish her daughter’s nubile body, she kept ramming her prick that had increased its size even from what the horses had had trouble accommodate deeper and deeper at her baby girl’s incredible, busty yet petite, nubile body. 

Amidst the uninterrupted succession of mind-blowing crescendo of climaxes crescendoing howls “Ahhh, _yeessss_, more! More, mama! I need more of your cock!” enticed the mother to pound her baby girl even harder and deeper.

Thighs jacked as wide as they would bend, greedy for the entire length of the violently pounding prick, humping her downy, sex juices gushing and spurting loins up against the incredibly deep, yet somehow still too frustratingly shallow plunges, Sucy bawled, “Gimme your whole cock, mama! I don’t care if you rip me up! I don’t care if it kills me! All I care is that I feel all of your glorious momma-dick inside me. More, mama, more! Bury your mega-momma-pole’s entire, fantastic length in your little baby girl! Fuck me mama! Harder! Deeper!Ram every last inch all the way in my slut hole!”

After hours of ramming nearly every unending number of inches into the at the beginning tiny slit gored into cavernous gaping-ness to accommodate the unreal girth and span ravaging it, sweat flowed profusely on Rica’s back. Still not having managed to bury all of her extent into the ravenous, greedy orifice, just thrusting with the loins clearly not being enough, she lunged. Adding full weight of her body behind the goring loins strength, the length buried increased over an inch. Yet, that still left out quite a lot of the fat and ludicrous inches which weren’t barreling into her babygirl’s miraculous elasticity and talent possessing, promiscuous hole.

“_Yeessh!!_ That was superb! That’s the way! Do it again, mama!_ Do it again!_” The last plunge being the deepest yet—and thus best—it still was not enough. Sucy felt she would go mad, if her mother didn’t give her what she needed so desperately and fucked her with the whole ginormous prick’s reach.

So far Rica had avoided the one surefire way to increase her loins penetration power. The only method left, as throwing her entire weight to plummeting thrusts didn’t increase the depth any more. Although she kept trying hard, over a thousand times, encouraged by a joyous shrieks and shouts extolling every forward lunge. 

Eventually stopping, the attempts to reach deeper clearly futile no matter how hard she lunged forward, Rica’s loins halted for the first time since they had started seesawing the demonically big appendage the rituals had bestowed her through her daughter’s heavenly entrance. Kneeling on the thoroughly soaked mattress, hands seeking and grasping a firm hold on the waist visibly thickened by the hulking flesh pole run through, distorting its exquisite slenderness into paunchy rotundity, she inhaled and exhaled several deep breaths. 

Sensing this was the moment, the one she had been waiting and wanted for to happen the past several hours, Sucy fell silent, stopping the deranged begging to be impaled all the way through. Neck muscles again straining to lift orgasm dizzy head up, gaze zooming raptly at the retreating behemoth, she witnessed with delight and soaring anticipation how her tightly clinging nether lips were drawn-out by its gigantic, crimson bulk. Leaving in its wake a vast hollowness that throbbed and ached to be filled sublimely overfull again. 

At soft voiced, “I love you, pumpkin.” the from arduous overdose of spine bending peaks too heavy grown head slumped back to pillow. Teardrops spilling across cheeks flushed almost as crimson as her mother’s at the tenderness of the voice, Sucy’s eyes raised at the scarlet face of hellish glamour and beauty. Despite the Mephistophelian transformation it was still her mother’s, suffused with boundless, unquestioning love. 

Heart hammering crazily, the teen’s body tensed in anticipation. Underneath the love had been also steel hard determination to bestow what the deranged requests had beseeched.

It being quite clear what her little girl had been begging so loudly, Rica wanted to grant the crazed plea with all her heart—and prick. With combined power of arms and loins, all at once, in a moment of unfettered bliss, she punched her entire abominable length and fatness back into the convulsing, clenching chute. 

Totally. Every.Last.Fraction.Of.Inch. 

_Oh, her little girl was so marvelously tight and hot!_

Gaze locked with one full of doting softening the demonic visage into tenderness, Sucy’s world exploded. Gripped by unimaginable bliss, the pain of humongous prick brutally ramming its entire length inside her tightly clinging slit was only a spice to the blissful satisfaction of its monstrous size impaling her nubile body from crotch to torso.

“Yeee! Yeeaoooo! Oooowww! Aiieee! Aaahhhh! Aaarrgghh!Unnnhh! Omigod! Omigod!! OH!MY!!FUCKING!!!GOD!!!! HOLY FUCK!!!!!” 

_Finally!_ At long last, her mother’s gargantuan dick had rammed its entire length fully into Sucy’s body. Implanted to the very depths of her clamping tightness, she felt the wide, rotund glans reaching somewhere deep inside her ribcage. Squealing in elation, again, just for a second, she was afraid. Not that she would die, but rather that her body really wouldn’t able to accommodate her mother’s demoniacal enormous enlarged prick’s whole extent fucking her with bones breaking force; its tip really ending up bursting out of her mouth! 

“Ooohhh, mama, it hurts! I LOVE IT! My whole body is on fire!...oh, GOD…I knew it would be super, but I had no idea it would be this wonderful! MAMA, / I / LOVE / YOU! / YOU / FUCK / ME / SO / GOOD!” Rapturous, ready to burst from emotions reverberating inside her, and not just at being skewered straight through by gargantuan prick that jerked her body about by its breathing blocking ramming, Sucy could moan and groan words out only one at a time when the tempo of her mother’s thrusts increased. 

Flopping about, a wriggling fish caught on a far too large hook, she wailed out in elation, “Oh, I love you, mama! It’s so great to have you fuck your giant whopper’s whole length in my teeny pussy! God, your size! So huge! So deep it hurts!” Adding quickly, “But that just makes this feel even better! ‘Cause I know your whole cock is inside me!” In case her mother caught on how insanely deep she was fucking her baby girl, impaling her whole body completely, and decided to stop and pull out. 

_God forbid!_ _Devil-may-care! _That was the last thing Sucy wanted. A bottomless, intense bliss had filled her. The individual orgasms her overstuffed pleasure conduit fired off in rapid succession in the jackhammering’s beat were just a background to it. A universe of bliss mingled with red-hot streaks of aches lancing through her loins and body, their twinges combined with the feeling of incredible fulfillment, elevating her to the very zenith of blissful existence. 

Agog glimpse at crotch where the two pubes met in rapid succession of violent slams, each nearly breaking straining pelvis, the awesome view of the gargantuan cock impaling itself totally and stretching everything inside her so gloriously filled Sucy’s crazily hammering heart with pride. The tiny slit between her legs had done the impossible. It had taken in her mother’s rock hard, veiny behemoths whole extent. As if instead Joshua had swallowed the whale in the tale. 

The whole time, from the moment the mother had stepped into the room, the tiny clam-hole had had only one goal: to get gored by every last inch of the megalithic, unholy big fuck-rod. And now, when the whole epochal length was pummelling its full extent in-and-out, the infernally big prick overstuffing the mouth-watering tight hollowness from end-to-end, the incredible, incestuous ecstasy pervading through both participants was strengthened by two things working in cross-purpose. The secretions of overextended vaginal walls had multiplied to ease the sliding motions traveling trough their entire stretched-out depth, while at the same time their squeezing strength had surged to death grip to provide maximum friction.

“Uuhh, oohhhh, mama...” The unremitting, powerful plunges filled tiny snatch painfully chock-full of cock. Senses overwhelmed and breathing truncating into huffing and puffing by the massive incursions threatening to burst her palpitating heart, it was hard to vocalize how much Sucy appreciated and loved the hard and deep fucking her mother was subjecting her baby girl, “Oh God! Your cock is_ so HUGE, MAMA_..._fucking_ _GIGANTIC_..But that just makes everything feel even better!” 

Fucked furiously, yet adoringly, the pleasures far beyond the mundane world so desperately begged for flared through the brutally fucked teen body—and soul tarnished by others warped lusts. In the thick of continuous ecstatic shrilling adoring the spine-tingling and mind-breaking sensation of the deep plunges filling hungering cavity, the scouring, heavenly ecstasies surged into as epic proportions as the mother’s hellish endowment that was their source. 

“Aaarrrggghhh! Mama! My dear mama! You are so sweet to fuck me with your entire prick! Just the way I wished for! It feels so fucking _super_ to feel you ram your whole fucking huge, fat length in me, mama! Keep it up...keep it up! Fuck me! Fuck me until I can’t take it anymore! And—and then fuck me even harder!” 

Hearing her dear little girl she was ramming to the brim with her humongous cock-pole babbling and shouting out her delight and love at being fucked inhumanly deep, to the point of bursting from all the bludgeoning cramming, Rica was half out her mind too from the joy and excitement of fucking a rapidly constricting, tightly clinging slit—and love for her baby girl. And although the strength of her loins’ movements were savage, the indulgent smile gracing demonically bewitching transformed face was gentle. Rica was delighted at being able to give her little girl what she had wished for; by forcing her entire abominable length and thickness into the marvelously compact and miraculously talented cunt—and fuck it with brutal, bestial strength.

Every uninhibited, breath stealing, soul devastating plunge into her core stoked Sucy’s excitement higher. _God, this is it! _The passionate, thrillingly nefarious fucking was the ultimate in carnal ecstasy. Total fulfillment of past weeks deranged yearnings. Jerking in muscles straining spasms fired off by every one of her mother’s loins thrusts ending thumping the oversized glands past her sternum, in tandem of this most fulfilling, moving moment of her life, the truth crystallised. 

She loved her mother more than anything else in the world. More than she had ever loved anyone or anything else, or would ever love. More than her life. And that she would die if her mother would ever stop loving her—_or fucking her with her mammoth prick._

“Yeessshh!!” Nonstop orgasms resonating through the obscene rituals intangible shackles, twisting them into knots, Sucy cried out the intense feelings filling her, “Mama, I love you! You are my whole life! FUCK ME!” 

A life time of love awaiting in the arms of her mother—and unsurpassed, spectacular sex on her gigantic cock—moaning and groaning in slutty passion, begging for more ,  her body bucked its throbbing, liberally flooding, agonizingly wide stretched and deep chasm extended gash to meet each plunge of the passionate pounding. 

Heels digging to her mother’s back, body flexing and arching, the daughter opened herself, thoroughly, her very soul, to the bestial, behemoth of a cock, taking, enjoying the full force its battering. 

“Ahhhh, more, mama, more!” 

Only half-conscious from the crimson monstrousness fucking its full length with relentless inhuman beat and power, Sucy’s slit was greedier than ever. Its bloated, gaping lips sucked the hard thrusting behemoth’s thick root, as if trying to tug in even more of the turgid, overlarge monstrosity; seeking to fill the already full fallopian tubes with the contents of the hugely swollen sacs at the base.

“Ooohhh, GAAWWDD!!” The gloating shriek of exhilaration bounced from the walls of room. 

The fat knob on the end of barreling stalk rubbing so divinely the cunt-walls clutching it had swelled bigger, the already blistering fast seesawing becoming more urgent. An unmistakable signal that a river of molten hot cum would be soon shooting inside the battered womb, filling it full far beyond the limits of nature—or human understanding.

The mere thought of her mother’s true jissom jetting into her belly made Sucy even giddier. Butt cheeks almost as carmine as the redness enshrouding her mother’s skin and numb from getting pounded for hours on the thoroughly sodden mattress she knew that, _her mother had already poured more precum in her womb than all those hundreds of men together had! And the hosing her insides would receive when the contents of the weighty cannonballs drumming in rapid beat at her bottom finally erupted was going to be epic! _

“Uuwaaa! Yeessh, mama, yesssh! Fuck _meeeee_!” The deranged moans were faint and weak. 

Sucy had barely enough strength to gasp let alone speech from the sensations of her petite body’s tiny hole swallowing her mother’s untiring ramming and impaling hugeness. The men had throttled her to prevent her from speaking. Her mother had the same effect by simply fucking ever deeper and harder to her abused cunt. 

Each time the crowning bulb of girthy lengthiness hit against something inside ribcage near the heart when its full span hilted, feeling being impaled completely through, Sucy’s whole body shook in ecstasy and exhilaration. The savage thrusts of mammoth prick were euphoria that just grew stronger with each slamming plunge. A bliss that drove both licentious ritual’s amoral participants inexorably closer and closer to the ultimate moment. The moment when they would fuse together in a fabulous climax.

“Unnh, fuck me mama! Fuck me!_ Harder! Faster!_ God, your every thrust is so _fucking_ great! _Gaaah!_ I have never felt so happy in all my life before, mama!” The yells were thick with passionate, obsessive love—and lust—at the mother who was fucking her little girl’s in never-ending orgasms jerking form. 

Now that her mother was finally about to come, and come hard, together with her own voice risen into hoarse scream, Sucy’s excitement soared to iridescent fever pitch. At last she would know the exquisite thrill of having her womb filled and bursting with her mother’s cum! Thighs spread all the way to one-eighty, hips nearly dislocating, she humped her crotch up hard against the heart piercingly long and pelvis splitting thick massiveness rapid plummets. She was desperate to get the contents of those huge, heavy balls pummeling at her butt-cheeks inflate her womb, rammed somewhere into her ribcage every time their pubes touched.

Huge swollen scrotal orbs full of molten lava under extreme pressure were more than ready to erupt. Yet there was something that had to happen before they would release their contents. 

Groaning, staring fixedly through haze of smoke at the lust distorted doll face, Rica was filled with all encompassing, cherishing tenderness for her baby girl; despite her loins hammering with brutal thoroughness the upsurging pelvis back to the sodden mattress. Growling and keening at the same time in eerie voice she had never before possessed, the sounds higher and lower than humanly possible, their pitch and strength rose in synchrony with fuck-thrusts that become more jerky and frenzied with each heartfelt, skewering plunge.

“Fuck me, mama! For Gods sake, _fuck me_! All the way! You make me feel so fucking good! Ye gods, I can’t wait anymore! You got to fuck the _HELL_ out of me!! Fuck meeeeeee, MAMA!!” Screaming out deranged encouragements, licking lips greedily, Sucy was crazy with anticipation at her mother’s hot cum filling her belly. Out of her mind with love, lust, and glory of getting fucked inhumanly deep, woozily she anticipated all the thick, delicious nut cream erupting from the taut spheres straining under enormous pressure and overflowing from her swollen belly. “_Holy Fuck,_ mama, do it already! Come on! Dump your balls inside _meeeeeee!!!!_” 

Arms pulling and loins pushing with their full demonic power, Rica plunged herself to the maximum depth. 

Head thrown back, the reverberations of voice risen to otherworldly, transgressing past the boundaries of mundane, the bellowed proclamation of “I.LOVE.YOU.PUMPKIN!!” with the power to change reality shattered the motel room’s windows. 

Finally, as wished and screamed for, the over-pressurized cum began erupting from powerfully pumping scrotum, directly inside the blissed out and into wreck fucked womb. The blowout from the overfull molten lava containing spheres traversing through monstrous prick pouring directly into the very depths of the daughter’s core the true pinnacle of motherly love. 

The cum distending and shooting through urethra was a thick, hot poker scouring through the giant ramrod of steel-hard flesh, searing it from within. Pouring into belly heaving bigger with every burst, the intense smell of it burned sinuses. Even if you tried your hardest not to notice, you could tell it was demonic in origin. Only thin rivulets managed to escape from the in split second full and overflowing cum-container around the gargantuan plugging the exit.

“Yessssss! Cum mama!! Cum for your baby girl!!! FILL ME WITH YOUR SEED!!” 

Sucy had thought the pleasures of her mother fucking her tiny slit raw and out of shape for hours unsurpassable. In the first second, when her baby chamber was blasted full of the profane, incestuous cum, she found she had got it wrong. 

It had been only the prelude. 

In that roaring, thrilling instant when the first hot geyser quaked her rapidly expanding cradle of life into cascade of exploding orgasmgeddons out of this or any other world, Sucy felt she would die with peaceful mind when her time came, for she had reached and known the ultimate bliss—the total bonding of body and soul with her mother. All the various raptures wracking her anatomy fusing, concentrating for a split second in the loins and belly, was followed by a stellar, matchless rapture encompassing her whole body and mind during the incredibly long time it took the huge swollen sacks empty their contents to her trembling and shaking form. 

The hot thunderbolts striking amidst the ecstasy storm melted both enthusiastically loins together grinding mother and daughter’s minds. Breaths robbed away, both could only gasp throughout the infinity it took to pour the mother’s love inside her little girl’s belly; the nubile abdomen inflating until it had swelled bigger, hugely bigger, than the slight paunch it used to have and been hated so much. The endless amount of jism pumped into inflating womb gifting the daughter a belly that was bigger than the biggest beach-ball she had ever played with. When the deluge finally stopped, it looked big enough to drop a cascade of babies any second. 

Having this huge, bloated belly as her new center of gravity was different though. Sucy loved having an over-flowingly full manifestation of her mother’s ardor for her. Besides, because of the unreal amount sloshing sluggishly inside, she was sure it would take a long time before her overfull cum container would start cool down even a little bit, the cooling taking days, even weeks. 

Laying panting under her dazed mother lost in limbo between hubris and remorse, an angelic sacrifice impaled in demoniacal monster cock and bloated by a tidal wave of maternal love, Sucy’s awareness floated in a realm filled with sparkling, pleasurable sensations coursing through they had created inside her. So overfull of sperm that tears of it streamed down her cheeks, she cried out at the overwhelming pleasure, love, and happiness filling her,”Oh My God, this is heaven! Keep fucking me like that forever, mama! Oh, I love you so much, mama! And your cock...your _fucking fantastic, gigantic _cock...and your jism, so MUCH...you, make me so happy...AND CUM _SOOOOO_ FUCKING HARD!!”

Gathering her, palpably not so little girl anymore into loving embrace, whispering gently, “I’ll love you too, pumpkin.” Rica registered for the first time the thick smoke filling the room. On the smouldering wooden bedside table, only charred remains were left of the Gideon. 

Enveloped in loving embrace, to her upset, Suzy felt the steaming hotness filling her begin to trickle out. Hands reaching to stem the outflow, unsuccessfully though, since they couldn’t reach around the plugger’s girth and the pressure inside was too high, but, bewilderingly, in a nice, pleasant way, she felt as if every drop of affection flowing out was also sucking in its wake every filth she had been contaminated with.

In this tender mother-turned-into-demon-fucking-her-slut-angel-daughter moment, the door crashed down on the floor. Running in the two firemen in their SCBA gears started immediately upon entering hose foam around the room. Almost like in a pale imitation of what Rica had done to her baby girl’s insides. 

Sputtering for a while against the foam the books remains and the table fizzled out. Observing the fire go out, the lead firefighter called to mic, “Car, this is team One. Status 12. We have the fire under control.”

Eyes bugging out, his mate was far less interested in extinguishing fires than staring at a stunning, crimson skinned and horned female figure embrace a busty and hugely pregnant looking and in ecstasy moaning busty lolita in her arms.

“Mike,” The growl from the horned figure’s throat making the hairs on neck stand up, he called to his partner, “Uh, Mike, I think you might want to call for back up. Like, calling for 14, 14B. And 14M too!”

“Stop blabbing Jake! Why do you want to call a priest besides the police and straightjacket monkeys…” The lead firefighter’s voice died out at the sight his pal was staring, a sight neither of them had seen in all the years of firefighting, and they had few times stared at the gates of hell together. Making a cross, praying, “Jesus All Mighty God!” he yelled to mic on his shoulder, “Car! We need back up! Pronto! 14, 14B, and 14M. And 41 too! Sound the alarm! Clear the area!” 

“Team One, this is the Car. Come again?”

“She has horns and she breaths fire! And she looks crazy mad!” 

In the background of the fairly accurate status update came both disbelieving and yet somehow praising yell, “Holy Mother of Fuck, Mike! She’s got a cock the size of fire-hydrant!” 

After that last fascinated, horrified utterance, there was only static.


	2. Glory

A black talon etched another line on the wall. Under the harsh, glaring light from the ceiling the network of shallow lines and grooves on the concrete surface formed a life sized image of a human figure. Conveying depth and life, the etching gave impression it could step out of the wall in any second. 

Stepping backward, cocking her head and looking the portrait from several angles, the engraver shook her head. No matter how hard she tried, the outcome was always the same. The lines always resulted in the same face and body, and not the ones she wanted to be preserved before they faded from memory. Absentmindedly angel’s wings were added on the figure. It didn’t help any this time either. They only made the portrait of a perfect bodied teenager look sluttier. 

Lying down in the low pallet placed in the middle of the cell, legs extending over the edge, without conscious thought taloned hands steadied the huge appendage raising from crotch to point at the ceiling. Its blunt tip reached towards the same angel winged figure etched there as the latest one on the wall.

“Pumpkin, I love you.” Silent, the portrait on the ceiling gazed down with enigmatic smile.

“I hope you are happy where ever you are.” The talons that could carve precise curves in concrete didn’t leave so much as scratch on the skin of vein corrugated crimson, demonically big phallus when the gripping, kneading hands movements along its length became a blur. “I’m sorry for what I did…” 

Hardly jerking in a grip that could bend steel, the gigantic pillar of flesh pointing at the ceiling pulsed bigger. 

“Please, forgive me!” Body arching, only heels and the curved horns touching the ends of pallet, loins jerking, hands squeezing with crushing strength huge testicles inside grotesquely swollen scrotum, working feverishly upwards, the statuesque figure trembled in blissful agony a long time, relaxing only when a tiny droplet of pearly substance appeared at the apex. 

“Please forgive me…” A talon catching the single globule, it was placed in the corner of an eye glued on the portrait in the ceiling. Sliding across a cheek permanently flushed red, the droplet fell on the floor to sizzle briefly before disappearing back to its origin. 

Arms stretched out, panting, weeping in the only way she could anymore, Rica recalled memories of happier times. How joyful her little girl had been in the new dress when leaving for that first day at school, or the proudness felt when a commendation from a teacher had been brought home. Knowing there were much more happy memories than recalled, they had faded andbeen pushed out, to be replaced with those brought on by the ritual. 

Those memories were easy to recall, every nuance and sensation.

A clang interrupted the reveries as commotion at the direction of the cell’s door filtered in from the outside. Low echoes of altercation initially ignored, every muscle on the toned hardbody, and not only the behemoth of a cock, became rigid when several voices on the other side of the cell door started chanting, “Rica! Rica!” 

The ceiling figure’s smile turning into lear, it mocked the taloned hands effort to shut out the chanting. Covering the ears couldn’t prevent sensing the people on the other side of the door clearly, and especially what they wanted. It was the same as at the glory-holes. 

The prison warden was cursed, soundly. This was all that unbending, rules followingbitch’s fault. 

The sentence called for total isolation, without any contact with other inmates, or guards. Yet, even rules for total isolation required a prisoner to have shower at regular intervals. No longer requiring or caring about such niceties, Rica had refused. Only because threatened by a riot squad dragging her to shower for a washing down had made her comply. Not of the hollow threat of rough treatment, but for the possibility of coming into contact with other people had been the compelling argument.

If the showers had been empty as they should, it would have, probably, been fine. 

~~~

Running scalding hot water all-over herself for the look of it, at a sniffle from one of the other stalls left the water splatter on concrete floor as Rica leapt at the shower-room’s door faster than a mere human was possible at.

“Oh, god, please, no more…I’ll be a good...I’ll do it…” The tiny, pleading voice sent shivers up and down Rica’s spine, stopping hand ready to tear the door from its frame. Unable to resist, turning around, she spotted a welts covered feet extend from under a partition. Drawn in, taloned toenails clicking on the hard surface, she strode beside a shivering figure on the corner stall.

“Please, I’ll be good…”The choke in the pleading voice and the shock in the bulging eyes of the mousy inmate were only partly because of the grip around throat lifting her up in the air, flailing legs toes squirming several inches above the ground. 

“How good?” The pleading voice had been captivating, irresistible.

“Anything, my...lady?...mistress?...heteara?...The Almighty!” The last one wasn’t a guess how to address the Mephistophelean, crimson skinned apparition, but understanding what it was that was poking at the mousy woman’s stomach. 

“I-I’ll be good…very good…” Moaned the violently trembling inmate.

Without a word, the quivering woman was lowered down on the floor. Being over a foot taller, the bowing figure’s face was hidden from Rica, but the guttural mumbling was familiar sounding, when the tip of steel hard appendage sprouting from her groin was kissed. It wasn’t the same insane lust for her little girl, but nevertheless something very similar that exploded in her loins at the instant of soft kiss. 

The kowtowing head taken in rough grip, the loins that could drive the horizontal extension reaching out from them through a brick wall, the behemoth of prick was plunged into waiting mouth opening miraculously wide. The length, and especially thickness, should have ruptured the throat ingesting everything crammed down it. Bulging, the gagging gullet squeezed and kneaded the gargantuan plunger clogging it. 

Eyes closing, recalling the consummate talent and technique her little girl had exhibited, the nuts that had not emptied themselves since her ‘discretion,’ as Rica thought it, boiled over. When the deluge finally diminished, again opened eyes saw welts vanishing from the frenetic, ecstatic gulper’s with inner light glowing skin. 

“Oh, yeeesshh! I’ll be good, so good, my Lord and Lady!” Somewhat less mousy, standing maybe a bit taller, there was definitely more breast. A deliberate advance enveloped the tip of the still rigid prick between the growing bosom. 

Bigger, far, far stronger, mysteriously Rica was unable to prevent the deepening cleavage assault. Back pressed against the stall’s wall, talons slipping on slick floor from deluge that had sprayed from the corners of flash flooded mouth, mousey’s glowing skin received thick layer of coating from the top of mousy hair to toes from second deluge of opaque fluid spewed out. The light brown hair writhing and lengthening into burgundy locks they cascaded down the every second less mousy appearing and acting convicts back.

“Aahhhh! Such ecstasy!! My Lord and Lady! I’m yours, forever!” 

Crimson buttocks brought down on the floor by the strength of sticky liquid spewed out, the geysering pillar still reached higher than the no longer mousy convict’s pubes. An excited chanting accompanied daintily tiptoeing legs positioning a burgundy triangle snugly above its tip:

_“I charge my Solar Plexus, let thy essences kindle the fires burning within,_

_ grant comfort, as My Lord and Lady gifts me endless grace with flowing love! _

_Heed this sacrifice and offer grace, as this vessel shall grow into visions of beauty!_

_Bless thy devotee, take heed unto my vows and prayers, as thou wilt become My Lord and Lady!”_

Ending with intense expression, without so much as a hiccup, toes on spreading legs lifting in horizontal from the floor, the descending vulva between them speared itself on the upright flesh column. 

For a moment Rica expected that in her charges would be added also killing a fellow inmate. 

“Oh, gawd! _H-Holy Fuck!_ It’s really happening! Just like she said! I can feel myself changing!” The throaty moan emerging from the writhing inmate impaling herself with worshipping veneration on the uprisen enormity, while a pair of shapely legs that refused to quit entwined around Rica’s waist, dispelled the thought. 

The transformation was fast, taking only few moments; the mousy inmate transforming into delicate and slender tallness with a pair of perky, hard-tipped globes. In the end a figure of stunning, crystal-clear beauty who made Victoria’s Secret models look homely squirmed and moaned in rapture at Rica’s lap. 

The metamorphosed ex-mousy wasn’t her little girl, not even close. But for the moment, the self-image perfected fellow inmate’s still living form already transfixed in place, Rica didn’t care. Legs finding their strength and talons friction, rising to stand up from the floor with arm and lapful of naked female, hands taking hold of the waist of gyrating form trying to impale itself further, her loins started savage ramming to split her fellow inmate’s plunges restricting pelvis apart. 

Hips bent, knees high and thighs splayed widest they could, newly acquired knockers swinging freely and clapping against each other in rhythm of bunging wedging, the exhilarated ex-mousy’s soul and flesh learned together, reshaped way past old thresholds as pressure mounted, reverberating spasms dissolving away all mundane restrictions.

"_Holy Fuck!_ Yesh, my Lord and Lady, let me convince you I’m worthy! How I want to be everything for you!" the ex-mousy glorified, new form warping and buckling itself to accept the object of worship’s Mephistophelian endowment. Praying for more, despite clearly not able to handle it with the same gumption as Rica’s little girl had been able to. 

Back bent, adoring hands groping the bump risen on abdomen from mere tip, the ex-mousy shuddered, erupting streams of her own flash floods on the concrete. Breast bouncing side to side, back and forth, mauling themselves and occasionally knocking against the slack jawed chin, she came again and again, immeasurable orgasms overfilling feverish mind, bursting through shaking body almost exploding from their power ripping through naked flesh. Mouth gasping, both upper and lower gaping, both begging, screaming for  more — always more—fingers around the bulge’s edges clenched, struggling to make the tautened skin and muscles elongate further. 

Disregarding the gyrating twerking form’s entreaties, closing her eyes, Rica focused on the mental image of her most important person, whose radiance in her mind even the super-models eclipsing fellow inmate would have envied; if the ex-mousy had been aware anything else except gaining additional martyrdom of overmuch ecstasy. 

Thoughts, memories, dreams. Her baby. The baby that was hers. Her baby that was the goddess and the most flawless being in the universe. Nothing else even close as perfect. A divine, angelic beauty. 

A warmness spread through Rica. This was the tenderness when Sucy had hugged and confessed still loving her mother and forgiving her, after a cry of being scolded not coming directly home from school. In many ways, that incident still echoed, stretching towards the surface of her soul, surely as heartless as its demonic turned vessel.

There were other sensations clamoring her attention. The palpitations of obscenely gaping cunt caressing the apex of her prick very similar, leaning closer to lock lips in kiss silenced the discordant yelling. 

The yelling silenced to muted moaning and groaning, Rica could pretend it was someone else receiving her loins frenzied plunges. Envisioning she had her most precious person in the whole world in her arms, she hammered the back of lustily gyrating form against stall partitions, busting up several, before finding in the brick wall a sturdy enough barrier, which to pummel the ecstatic ex-mousy against. 

The too late arriving, combined might of the prison’s riot-squad was unable to separate the in maniacal frenzy fucking duo. Not until the melon sized sacks had deflated by pumping their scalding hot contents through garden hose urethra on behemoth of a cock implanted deeply into expanding womb. The out-blow from the ex-mousy’s grotesquely huge bellied figure clogging the drains when the endlessly pile-driving piston on the outlet finally halted and withdrew itself from inadequate discovered repository. The remorselessly overfull pumped inmate gurgling, heaving and tossing in still ongoing orgasms while her bloated body began to sag. 

The warden remained undeterred. The prisoner was still required to attend shower at appointed times. Wiser, Rica had refused to step in until it was absolutely clear there was no one else hiding in. Unfortunately, that had still left the guards. 

The four stepping in with grin were found lying on the shower-room's floor, all of their bodies transformed into women with bulging, pregnant bellies. It was quite convincing testimony corroborating Rica’s claim that she hadn’t actually killed the fire-crew, as charged with and sentenced for into the tightest maximum security prison in the country the judge had been able to find. 

Although the incident with the guards made the warden relent and relax the regulations concerning the high risk prisoner and showers, the damage had been done.

~~~

“Go away! Go, before it’s too late!”

Amidst the name chanting and hands covering the ears, murmured whisper ‘Mama…’ wrenched the despondent recliner up from the bunk. 

“Sucy?” Couple of arms were reaching inside the cell through an open hatch in the door. The bold lettered tattoos of the chanted name on them seemed to writhe in the fire seething inside perplexed eyes.

“Precious?” A hesitant step brought the tip too close to the hands reaching in, talons digging into the rough concrete floor unable to prevent their lusting pulls. Dragged at the door, the part extending from the loins was eagerly grasped by more hands as it was pulled through the hatch in the steel plates. 

A horn dug a groove on the several times more than normally reinforced door’s surface when crimson ear pressed against the cool metal surface. Listening, concentrating hard Rica tried to find out, if the whisper had really come amidst the rising eagernesses on the other side. Dismissing the closest and their feverishly stroking palms on the extent and pressured containers yanked on the other side of the door, she focused on the existence at the back. 

_“All ye who seek the gift, in exchange for the power,_

_receive yer wish, enhanced in offerin’ thyselves.”_

Involuntarily Rica grunted. The devotion made the parts on the otherside of the door swell, the rim digging into them like a garrote, preventing even someone with inhuman strength retreating backwards. Tongues licking the spheres straining under enormous pressure and hands stroking the outlet on the other side of the door, hard abs pressed against the door wrenched at the sensation. It was the glory-holes, all over again.

‘_Mama..._’ This time she could tell where the voice came from. It came from the figures etched on the walls and ceiling. ‘_...grant them power...receiving the gift…_’

“Pumpkin?” 

_‘...spreads it…’_

“Why, pumpkin, why?” Not answering, the figures had returned to stony silence.

The slot blocked and the six inch of hardened steel muffling the sounds, it was difficult to make out what exactly the shouts and yells on the other side were. The clamor like wild beasts snarling, ready to launch themselves at each others over juicy prey. From the diminishing number the owners of grasping hands battled who would be the first was progressing apace. 

The winner’s attempts to suck her bounty were mediocre, far inferior even to the mousy. The big, stroking hands and pliant flesh orbs were also subpar, but the last, constricting moistness was incredibly compact. From the hands and cleavage Rica had expected someone with wider hips. The desperately extending compactness almost virginal, same as the mousy’s had been. 

When unleashed, the contents of cum churning orbs gifted the winner a bulging belly, the rising pressure in overfilling container finally ejecting the number one away. 

The subsequent attempts ranged from abysmal to tedious, the only constant being how innocent they felt. It was baffling. The self-impaling bodies committing themselves, receiving what was wished upon, with a mystical insight acquired during the rituals Rica could tell seven being inmates, and four guards. When the twelfth stepped up and touched the tip of inexhaustibly source’s outlet, the immobilized loins jerked hard enough to make the six inch steel door creak and groan. 

_The warden. _

The exploding fury was too much. The reinforce concrete crumbled as door-frame bent. The steel door rent to pieces, the eleven naked, metamorphosing forms writhing on the corridor’s floor amidst torn prison and guard uniforms, an unbreakable grip around throat lifted the twelfth in the air. 

“Why couldn’t you leave me be?” 

“She said you had the power to grant wishes and what happened to her and the guards proved it…” The slowly suffocating warden pointed at the thirteenth, a stunning redhead one, chanting in low murmur. 

“It’s not—”

The ex-mousy inmate interrupted chanting enough to interpose, “Make the pledge like others and get on with it! The ritual needs twelve participants, willing or unwilling, your choice.”

“My Lord and Lady! I’m yours, forever!” Croaked the warden. 

It was the same as in the showers. Rica was unable to prevent herself, and what was going to happen. There was no question she wouldn’t gift the prison warden what she wished for. But there was something she still had control over: how she would do it. The fingers around throat slacking their grip a little, the arm lifting the warden higher, she flexed the talons in other.

Lifting arm pressing the readily submitting warden against closest wall, the other reached downward, past the trousered leg’s knee. Flaming eyes looking straight at the visage full of vain covetousness, svelte ankle found and held in talons grip, it was yanked upwards. Eyes bugging at inexorable strength lifting the ankle up, the warden began struggling, to no avail. Continuing towards its target, the thighbone nearly dislocating from its socket, the ankle was bent on its intended place behind backwards arching neck. A quick change of hands and the other one was forced also up and lock with its pair. 

The struggling warden’s hands trying futile make unshakable grip release it hold, Rica contemplated her handiwork. It would do for the next step. 

Fearful eyes tracking the talons gleaming tips as they approached the front ofuniform. 

“Please…” A word of contrition, of mercy, a plea for pity, but incredibly, still full of greediness.

Razor sharp talon tracing arc across the front of uniform, parting the fabric, a bosom with marks from past augmentation cascaded out. Angry red weal extending across their spillage, not a drop of blood burst along its length. Continuing with precision, feeble floundering ignored, talons carved lines on living flesh; in the end naked, whimpering warden’s skin exhibiting the same familiar figure as the cell’s ceiling and walls. 

“Please…” Not dead, the agony of having been twisted into pretzel and been a living canvas already fading, the greediness in the plea was overwhelming. 

The lifting arm keeping the no longer struggling raw-boned easel against the corridor’s wall, the lacerating one balled into fist. Pressed at the junction of flailing legs the thighs automatically parted themselves. Impelled inexorably against struggling opening the fist forced itself in with a squelch. Jabbing, the arm coerced the fist deeper.

“Yesh, My Lord and Lady!” The warden begin to flounder again, just from different reason than previously.

The fist punching itself further into Rica’s source of vexation its shape became visible on abdomen heaving harder and harder at every deeper reaching jab. Not stopping, continuing upwards the clenched arm started to lift up the form twisting and writhing from being fisted. The lifting arm changing its force to press downwards, the fisting one punched into womb, the howling respond, disappointingly, ecstatic. Continuing until sinking up to elbow inside, it bulged the belly of moaning, slack-jawed warden, as well as the drawing’s. 

Rica muttered, “Instead of what happened, doing this, just gently, is what I should have done, pumpkin, to relieve your yearnings.”

The ex-mousy’s incessant chanting increasing, Rica couldn’t postpone the inevitable more. She wrenched her fist out. 

“My Lord and Lady, plea—” Not wanting to hear pleadings, any kind, from the warden, the hand around throat tightened its hold.

Silenced, a pair of glazed eyes pleaded when glans, far, far bigger than the taloned fist, burrowed between the thighs parting themselves instinctively. Assisted by the ritual they wrenched themselves agonizingly wide away from each other. 

It didn’t sit well with Rica warden being released from the agonies she should be suffering, but the ritual was turning everything she was doing pleasure. Both hands gripping her easel’s shoulders, ignoring pleading gaze and groan, fury driving her loins forward, Rica slammed her body hard against her “canvas”, warping it from crotch to collarbone. With raging hard-on, fucking like maniac, she splatter-painted the corridors walls with out spraying precum and female ejaculations. 

The pounding against walls only brought increased raptures to fury’s object. The interleaved screams and cries of ecstasy building up in ever raising waves, the thunderclap orgasms wrecking warden’s body spasmed around the demonic pummeling. A ruthless, merciless ramming that busted through several of the prison’s walls until reaching the inner courtyard, into full view of the guards and other inmates. 

“_Yeeash!!_ My Lord and Lady! I’m—” 

Palm placed on worshipping mouth prevented it spouting irking adulations. Pity it couldn’t also prevent the squeezing, greedy cavity gaining gratification from each and every nub and curl, on top of girthy inches, of titillating ramming filling it to fullness. 

The muted screams ever more urgent, pulsing contracting squeezing out next blissful ecstasy before last had chance to end, the pattern repeated again, and again, until the overstimulated pretzel unraveled from trashing uncontrollably in one perpetual orgasm. 

Amidst her fuck fury a sting at her back made Rica stop. Confused feeling anything at all except the vice tight squeezing around her prick, she stopped. The stinging quickly fading a unfamiliar sensation of something hanging at her shoulder blades made her look over shoulder. A pair of bat like wings had sprouted from her upper back. 

Instinctively flexed, a dust cloud pillowed into air from the gravel. A few more flaps and she was airborne. Unfamiliar with airborne fuckrobatics, Rica wrenched the warden away, dropping the floundering form on the ground from unbalancing her flight.

Empty aching of persistent pleasure pulsing inside the warden, running from top of head to toes, the ritual’s power continuing to transform the last participant. The infernal ritual granting her the so keenly sought perfection in middle of prison courtyard. 

The eleven others gathering around their in ecstasy moaning comrade, the last newly forming avatar writhing in heap in the ground as the transformation ran its course, the twelve were in many aspects still human, and as varied. From snowiest to ivory to darkest ebony, from lithe to brawny, from blonde to raven, from reasonable to gigantic in bosom. Together with their otherworldly beauty, the similarity they shared were smaller scale replicas of what had granted them their beauty.

“Make them all swear themselves servants for our Lord and Lady!” The ex-mousy’s hand swept at the agog guards at the walls and towers, as well as prisoners in cell windows.

Kneeling, bowing towards Rica busy learning how to use her newly acquired wings to hover, the ex-mousy intoned, “My Lord and Lady, your daughter, the herald of your awakening, is waiting for you.”

Screams from guards and inmates echoing around the courtyard, sensing that something momentous had happened, deep inside her soul Rica knew that what ever terrible had been unleashed in the confines of the prison walls, only she had the power to stop it, and now, before it was too late. 

Letting her wings stop and settling back on the ground, leaving the guards and prisoners to their fate, with rising excitement at a chance to see her babygirl, Rica followed the ex-mousy.


End file.
